


Goodnight, Sweet Dreams (Or The hole in the wall and Bracelets)

by friendshiplonely



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Best Friends, Borderline Personality Disorder, Cancer, Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Cancer, OCD, psychotic depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendshiplonely/pseuds/friendshiplonely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pic where Ashton and Michael are two cancer patients who share a room and find a hole in their wall. Inside that hole, they find a very old message and that leads them to ask a nurse about it. The nurse recognizes it and begins to tell them the story of two mental patients in the past, Luke Hemmings and Calum Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sweet Dreams (Or The hole in the wall and Bracelets)

Ashton was really bored. It wasn’t fun being stuck inside a hospital. It wasn’t fun to be a cancer patient. And most of all, it wasn’t fun to get your leg amputated, but shit happens right? At least that’s the justification in Ashton’s mind. The young boy’s eyes wondered to the outside world. Today was a cloudy day and there was some mild rain falling down. Not too bad right? At least it wasn’t a storm. That would mean trouble according to every literature author in the world. It’s not that Ashton particularly liked reading, it was just that most days he’d find nothing to do, and playing on his roommate’s gaming console got boring real quick.   
“Ashton! Ashton!” Oh speaking of his roommate, that was him shouting down the hall from their room.   
“I’m coming Mikey! I’m coming!” Ashton sighed and rolled his eyes. What did Michael want this time? To play a game with him? Fine he’ll do it, but only because there’s nothing else better to do.   
“THIS!” shouted Michael really loudly. Ashton jolted from his zombie like state and stared at Michael blankly. Michael was crossing his arms and waiting patiently for a response.   
“Wha-?   
“THIS!” Michael flung up a piece of paper. It was small and very, very old. It had faint pencil marks on it, but why was it so important? Ashton couldn’t believe he came all the way to their room just to see a piece of paper.   
“What about it?”   
“Remember the weird ass hole in our wall?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Well I was digging around it with a spoon-“   
“You did what?!”   
“Listen!” Michael said impatiently shaking his head in annoyance. “That’s not even the point! The point is that I found this note here! It’s hella old and it says, ‘Good Night. Sweet Dreams!’”   
“Wait gimme that!” Ashton grabbed it out of Michael’s hand and read it for himself. It did say that. Ashton thought for a few heartbeats.   
“I wonder who put this there? Or who is it for? Or what’s even the whole story behind this shit?” Ashton was now wondering so many questions. This paper was so… precious? It was a little moment of time captured in a single piece of paper. It was simple, but it contained powerful words.   
“I have an idea!” Michael said suddenly. “We should ask Nurse Miranda!” Ashton nodded instantly and as soon as he gave the gesture, Michael took Ashton’s wheelchair by the hands and bolted all the way down the hall.   
“Is something wrong boys?” asked Nurse Miranda in mild concern as she eyed the two boys out of breath.   
“No! But look what we found! A note! In the hole in our wall!” The nurse looked at the piece of paper carefully and then snatched it from Michael’s hands. She examined it carefully.   
“The hole in Room A205?”   
“Exactly!” The two boys said at the same time. The nurse lightly chuckled and got up from her seat. She motioned her assistant to run the desk while she helped these two boys.   
“Do you know anything about it?” Ashton asked once they were all seated in the lounge.   
“In fact I do.” The nurse replied. “Room A205 is a special room you know? This used to be a mental hospital before it was one for cancer. It only switched a couple years ago, and I’ve been working here forever. Maybe 5 years back, there were two patients who had a very special bond together… Luke and Calum. You’d never see them apart until bedtime, but even then they would communicate through that hole in the wall your talking about. It’s quite an interesting story. You two boys want to hear?” The two boys nodded their heads vigorously and the nurse chuckled. After smiling at the two boys, she began the story. 

\-------- 

Calum woke up to the sun. It was bright and early. He was in a rare mood of happiness. It’s not something you get when you have psychotic depression, OCD, and borderline personality. Getting happiness was just as rare as diamonds under these circumstances. He was brought to the hospital last weekend, and ever since then things were going too well, but at least he had Luke.   
Luke was the blonde boy with blue eyes who had bipolar disorder and was in the room next to him. He was Calum’s best friend and everybody knew it too. Even the staff would expect Luke and Calum to be together at all times. They were just amazingly well together and their health was progressing slowly, so nobody complained.   
Calum checked the hole in his wall. It was tiny, but it had just enough room for both of the boys to slip notes to each other when it was either bedtime or room time. It was a great way of communicating, really. Calum stretched his arms and got out of his hospital gown. He opted for some pajamas and some soft boots his parents had dropped off for him. It was a little piece of home. After he brushed his teeth and washed up, he checked the hole for any notes. And as expected, there was a tiny piece of paper sitting there. Calum picked it up and it said ‘Good Morning.’ He smiled to himself and put the note on his desk. Today was going to be a great day!   
“Hey there, Calum boy.” Luke said with a fake flirt in his voice. Calum rolled his eyes and smiled lightly.   
“Hey Lukey. What are we up to today?”   
“You know the usual! Breakfast, taking meds, therapy, taking meds again.”   
“Sounds horrifyingly exciting doesn’t it?” The two boys giggled a little and then went to line up for breakfast. The two chattered with each other and some other patients while they were patiently waiting to go downstairs, and let’s face it. Nobody wanted to stay upstairs. Finally, after a few moments, the line slowly started to move towards the elevator. The patients crowded in and uncomfortably started to laugh as they made jokes.   
“You know, Luke.” Calum said with a sly smile. “You’ve been staring a lot haven’t you?” Luke raised his eyebrow and smirked a little.   
“Oh really? And who do you think I’m staring at, Cal?”   
“Definitely Sarah.” Luke laughed and shook his head.   
“You’d be surprised by my preferences Calum.” This time it was Calum’s turn to raise an eyebrow.   
“Huh, so even with this famous friendship of ours, I still don’t know many things about you.”   
“Guess you’ll just have to find out soon.” The two boys laughed again. Calum looked at Luke’s smile. It was bright, just like today. It just really lit up the whole room. If Calum was supposed to be the moon (according to the patients) then Luke has to be the sun.   
“GUYS!” Ellie said suddenly interrupting Luke and Calum. “THEY HAVE A SWIMMING POOL?” Ellie had just come in the night before. Poor new kid.   
“Yeah, they do,” replied Calum. “But they won’t let us use it. Cause you know…”   
“There afraid were gonna drown ourselves.” Luke looked over to Elli and saw her eyes flicker down in disappointment. Nobody ever prepares you for how boring it is in a mental institution. Lukcily, you get used to it after a couple of days or so, but you’ll never not be reminded that you’re being treated like prisoners. Hell, they won’t even let you go outside without a huge fence stuck in between you and freedom. Calum had decided that he really didn’t like anything about the hospital, maybe expect for the recreation center. At least they had cards against humanity there, and you wouldn’t believe how many times Luke, Calum, and the other patients started to laugh so loudly that even staff though they were gonna go crazy. As Calum was thinking, he suddenly stopped for a heartbeat. There was somebody following him. He looked behind himself, but nobody was there. It’s just a delusion, it’s just a delusion. Calum tried to convince himself of it, but he didn’t believe himself. He suddenly looked down at the food and shuddered. He walked straight up to the garbage can and when nobody was looking he threw his food away.   
“Calum not again!” Luke exclaimed frustrated. “I promise there was nobody behind you! I checked!”   
“You don’t understand, Lucas.” Luke sighed and nodded.   
“You’re right, I don’t and I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you. You need to eat or we’ll never get out.”   
“We?” asked Calum curiously.   
“Well, I’m not leaving without you.” Calum gazed into Luke’s eyes. It was an ocean.   
“Maybe we could go to the beach one day, after we get out.” Calum said softly still looking into Luke’s eyes.   
“No way!” Luke giggled. “I was thinking more like Starbucks.” Calum was confused, but that confusion ended in a split second when Calum realized his eyes were coffee brown. 

\--------

“Now, remember everybody! Exercise is important! So let’s first stretch!” said the dumbass therapist to all the bored looking teenagers. They all got up reluctantly and started to move somewhat slowly.   
“Suicide was a way better deal than this.” Calum said in a whisper to Luke.   
“I know right? I feel triggered.” The two boys laughed and so did the other patients around them. The therapist gave the two boys an evil eye and then went back to teaching her class.   
“Please tell me art therapy is after this.” Calum sighed. Luke shook his head at Calum’s remark and in return he rubbed his head with his hand. After that long ass session of triggering therapy was over, Luke and Calum decided to remain in the Day Room so they could watch Oprah, cause let’s be honest, Oprah was pretty fantastic.   
“You two together?” A girl with red hair suddenly asked out of the blue. She was pointing two the raven and blonde haired boys.   
“Us?” asked Luke with a nervous laugh. “Nah, we just best friends.” Calum scratched his neck lightly.   
“Yeah, we’re just super close.”   
“AND SUPER GAY!” Eric shouted across the room.   
“So is everybody else in this damn hospital!” Calum said with laughter. Everybody joined him and that conversation was forgotten.   
“Okay everybody! It’s room time!” Everybody groaned and reluctantly went back to their rooms. Even Luke and Calum now had to separate, which was hard for both of them.   
Once Calum got into his room, he shut the door and tip toed quietly to the hole in the wall so that he wouldn’t wake up his roommate.   
‘So we the new power couple huh? ;)’ Calum rolled his eyes and silently laughed.   
‘Yeah I guess so <3’ That was enough for now, Calum decided. Luke was too close to the truth for his likening, so maybe he needed to back off a little. Maybe. That was only a thought anyway. Calum yawned and went quietly to sleep until they were all woken up for their medication.   
Calum woke up to the universe triggering him on many levels. He couldn’t handle this. The universe was telling him to kill himself. No, no no. He couldn’t handle this right now, he just needed the curtains to hang himself- oh wait, they took his curtains away. There was nothing in the damn hospital you could use to commit yourself into heavenly peace. This is an outrage Calum decided. He started crying extremely loudly. The nurses ran into his room and carefully patted him and tried to comfort him. Suddenly, he heard another cry from the other room. It was Luke! He had triggered Luke, and this made him feel like the worst person alive, so Calum started to cry even more and started to scream and shout. The last thing he remembered was a tiny pinch that went into his arm.   
Calum woke with a start and realized he was in the back room with all the nurses. The staff greeted him and made sure he was okay before letting him out into the ward. As soon as he was released, he ran so he could find his blonde friend. And he found him in the Day Room with red eyes and wearing a hospital gown.   
“I’m so sorry.” Calum apologized. “I didn’t mean to make you cry-“   
“Can’t you control yourself?!” Luke asked with a shout. “All you do is make people miserable!” Calum started to cry again and he ran for his room. He shut the door with a slam and leaped onto his bed. He couldn’t handle this anymore-   
“Calum! Are you okay?” asked a familiar voice in his room. It was Luke. What was the asshole doing here?   
“What do you want Lucas?!”   
“I heard you screaming in the Day Room! You were talking to me, but I wasn’t there Cal! I was in my room the whole entire time, I promise! Whatever was said to you, I promise that wasn’t me!”   
“So your saying it was a hallucination?” asked Calum quietly. Luke has a flood of relief on his face and nodded vigorously.   
“Yes. It was a hallucination, I promise it wasn’t me.”   
“Okay, but get out.”   
“What?” Calum started laughed.   
“If the nurses find you, they’ll drop you to level one!”   
“Haha, very funny asshole. If you care about rules so much, come into the day room.”   
“Will do.” The two boys smiled at each other and nodded. It was all just some crazy psychotic break Calum was having. No big deal. Luke still loved him, and he still loved Luke and things were going to be fine. So Calum dried his tears with a tissue (and you can find a lot of them in a mental hospital) and walked towards the day room with a smile on his face. 

\-------- 

Everybody was watching the news in the day room, and nobody knew the reason why. Probably because their phones were taken away and they literally had no idea what was going on in the outside world. Right now was a touching story about how cancer patients were going to Build-A-Bear Workshop to get free stuffed toys.   
“That’s so unfair!” whined Luke. “We don’t get Build-A-Bears!”   
“Dude, they don’t even let us go outside.” Jason replied.   
“They don’t give us shit. At least a coloring book would be nice!” Ellie crossed her arms. Yeah, mental hospitals don’t get to go to Build-A-Bear, which is very unfortunate because Calum just love even a minute to go in there and build his bear and dress it however he wanted it to be.   
“Our souls. It’s like they don’t belong to us here,” sighed Sarah with resent. “It’s like the doctors own us or something.” And with that simple statement, the gears in Calum’s brain started working.   
It was made with pure OCD and imagination, but what Calum was holding was a beautiful pink bracelet he had made from the beads that the staff provided him and his peers. Beading wasn’t something Calum did in the recreation room, but he decided he was going to start now. He scanned the room. He looked past all the people playing basketball and his eyes landed on Luke playing the mini keyboard. Calum smiled softly, but that wasn’t who he was looking for. He got up and walked over to Sarah who was playing a game of not-hang man (cause that was banned in the hospital).   
“Hey, Sarah. I know it isn’t a Build-A-Bear, but I wanted to remind you that your soul is your own.” Calum said shyly. He pulled out the bracelet and watched Sarah take it with surprise.   
“Calum! I love this so much!” Sarah examined the bracelet and put it around her wrist. “This is way better than a Build-A-Bear! I’ll keep this forever! Thank you.” Sarah hugged Calum and then he walked off to find Luke.   
“You getting your groove on with Sarah?” Luke gave him a wink.   
“Nah, just made her a bracelet. I just wanted to make something that she could keep ya know? Something that reminds her of home.”   
“YO CALUM BOY!” Ellie came shouting in and quickly took a seat beside Calum. “I want one of those soul bracelets you’re making! And so does everyone else!” Calum looked pass Ellie and saw Jason and other patients looking shyly at him. Calum smiled. He could make so many people happy so why not?   
“Yeah of course I’ll make them for you guys! I’ll give them to you when there ready!” Ellie ran back to her group of friends.   
“Whoa, looks like I’m hanging out with Mr. Popular here!” Luke and Calum giggled.   
“I better go make some of those bracelets. Keeping that piano! Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy is my favorite!” Luke smiled and nodded his head. He continued to play as Calum walked back to the beads. Time to make soul bracelets.   
And day-by-day, Calum would make at least two bracelets for his friends. They were a huge hit and some even started crying, but the best part was when Calum saw that those bracelet’s never coming off of his friends wrists’. He was happy, and after a full week everybody’s bracelet’s were completed and handed out- well almost everybody. He still had his bracelet and Luke’s too go. We could do this. Only two more to go. So he picked up the string and started painting with his heart. He took exactly 21 purple and gold beads mixed together. He started to string them one by one and finally he tied it up. He looked over at Luke, but suddenly his heartbeat got faster. He couldn’t do this right now, maybe later, he thought. So he stuffed the bracelet into his pocket and started on his own. He took 21 more beads of blue and green and started to put his soul back together, piece-by-piece. He put it on his wrist. Beautiful.   
After a few days, Luke had caught on to the whole bracelet thing and cornered Calum.   
“So everybody has their bracelets, where’s mine?” asked Luke crossing his arms in offence.   
“Uh.. I didn’t know you wanted one…” Calum looked at Luke’s lips and they were very pink. He could kiss them and ruin everything, but decided he rather not.   
“Bullshit! What? Am I not important enough for you or something? Am I suddenly not special anymore? Or maybe I never was you manipulative little bitc-“ Calum sighed and pulled out the bracelet in his pocket and handed it to Luke.   
“You were hiding it from me?” Luke asked suddenly angry. “Why Calum?” Calum sighed. He was now blushing a deep red and was on the verge of tears. He could do this, he was going to ruin everything, but he could do this.   
“OH WHATEVER!” Calum said unintelligibly and ran off. Apparently, he could not do this. He was an idiot. Luke probably hates him now. The world is better off without Calum anyway, what’s even the point? Calum went into his room and started crying. He didn’t need to tell Luke anything to ruin their friendship, because he already has. 

\-------- 

“Your getting discharged on Tuesday.” The doctor said to Calum. He nodded blankly. He really didn’t care about life anymore. These weeks without Luke was just awful and all that staring he had to endure was even more unbearable. He was finally getting out, but it didn’t mean anything to him now. He and Luke were going to get out together, but that dream was now broken. Calum slowly left the Doctor’s office and trudged into the Day Room were he and Luke were sitting on opposite sides. He looked at Luke and sighed. He imagined all that could have been if he had just been brave enough- oh wait. He was getting discharged on Tuesday. He had nothing to loose. Calum sighed and got up. He walked quickly towards Luke and was right in front of the blonde haired boy. Luke didn’t even look at him, this was just horrible, but he had to get through with this. He felt a blush creeping onto his skin, but he wasn’t going to back down.   
“Luke, I’m sorry I hurt yourself feelings, and I really didn’t mean too. I shouldn’t have left you the evening I gave you your bracelet. But I hid it from you because…” Calum started to trail off, but then a rush of strength overcame him. “I love you. I hid it because I wasn’t strong enough to admit that I love you, and I know I’ve ruined everything either way, but I thought you should know.” Calum looked at Luke who was now tearing up.   
“You asshole.” Luke stood up. “I love you too.” Luke grabbed Calum by his hospital gown and kissed him on the lips. Thank goodness a nurse wasn’t around to pull them apart. All the other patients looked up in shock. They knew the two were in love, but nobody believe either of them could admit it. And it had finally happened in front of their eyes.   
Calum and Luke continued just as before, but now there was more kissing involved. A lot more kissing. Everything was finally gonna be okay, Calum knew it. They were going to go off into the world and they were gonna go to Starbucks and they were gonna go on dates to the beach and they were going to get out togeth- no they wouldn’t. Calum shot up awake awake from his bed in the middle of the night. They weren’t getting out together, he was getting discharged on Tuesday. Wait this couldn’t be happening! How could he leave Luke like this? The world was going to hate him for this, but he couldn’t tell Luke. He just couldn’t. It would break his heart. Calum quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote a quick ‘I love you.’ to Luke and went back to sleep.   
It was Tuesday evening, and Calum couldn’t do this. His whole world would break apart because the sun wasn’t going to be there for him. Calum quickly looked at his bracelet and then turned to Luke. He gave the blonde a quick smile.   
“You know Calum, I’ve always wondered if we could start a band together! Your pretty good at bass!” Calum smiled as hard as he could.   
“Yeah maybe! Once we get out, we could be one of those music duos who are always all over each other.” Luke giggled a little bit. After a while, the nurse called Room Time. Calum and Luke parted, but they both went straight to the hole in the wall. They wrote for a while until Luke went off to shower. Calum quietly packed his things. He was going to be discharged at 10:00 pm today. He never thought he would think this, but he was going to miss all his memories here.   
“It’s time to go.” said a nurse quietly. Everybody was almost asleep now, but Calum knew Luke wasn’t. Calum looked at the hole in the wall and saw a little piece of paper sticking out.   
“Wait a minute-“   
“I’m afraid we can’t sweetie. You have to leave right now. Other patients will be coming in soon.” The nurse whispered in a quiet rush. The nurse grabbed Calum’s hand and led him out of his room. Calum’s eye started to form tears. He would never know what Luke’s message said. He sent a silent prayer towards Luke that he would get out soon and that they would meet again. With that he left the hospital with his green and blue bracelet on his wrist. 

\-------- 

“Aw man! That’s sad as hell!” Michael said wiping away the wetness in his eyes. “What happened to them next?”   
“I don’t know, Sweetie.” Miranda said a little sadly. Ashton took Michael’s hand and squeezed it so that he could comfort his friend.   
“Well, I’d like to think that they both are married and happy now!” Ashton said trying to cheer up the mood.   
“They’re only a few years older than us dipshit! They’re too young to get married.” Michael snorted. Ashton playfully slapped him and the two laughed.   
“Well it seems like it already time for bed! So don’t stay up too long boys!”   
“We won’t!” The two said together.   
“Yo wanna play Mario Cart?” asked Michael with a whisper.   
“Hell yeah!” The two raced to their room and happily played video games for the rest of the night. 

\-------- 

“A cancer hospital huh?” asked Luke crossing his arms looking at the building. His arms were wrapped around his boyfriend. “I bet they get Build-A-Bears all the damn time!”   
“Shut up Luke!” Calum said with a giggle as he looked at his bracelet. “Come on let’s go to Starbucks.”


End file.
